Unplanned
by jenbachand
Summary: Life is what happens when you're busy making other plans. This was originally just a one shot that evolved. Responses to various challenges and plot bunnies. Spoilers through 8, but is an AU. Grissom & Sara. Still evolving. Geek Kidlets. WIP
1. Unplanned

Title:Unplanned

Author:jenbachand

Spoilers:Through Season 6

Author's Notes:Not mine; they belong to CBS & the rest. For the weekly fic challenge at Live Journalbestkeptprivate. Prompt is Pink.

He really had planned to go with Sara to the doctor that morning, but a councilman's niece being kidnapped had meant overtime for the whole team, except Sara. He had walked her out to her car, telling her in no uncertain terms that the appointment was too important for her not to go.

They hadn't actively tried. At 50 he figured he probably wouldn't ever be a father. So when Sara had slipped into a conversation that she was thinking of going off her birth control to "see what happens", his only response was a gentle smile. When he was brushing his teeth, getting ready for bed, a freshly showered Sara simply removed the plastic clamshell from the cabinet and tossed it into the trash. Grissom had been silent, and she had turned to him for some sign of affirmation that he still wanted to do this. He had said nothing, instead closing the distance between them and removing the towel that was wrapped around her body.

She had sent him a text at ten telling him she was going home to nap. As he entered their home at two in the afternoon, the hum of the air conditioner was the only thing he heard. What caught his attention was the wrapped package sitting on the coffee table. Quickly going over important dates in his head, he didn't think he had missed any kind of anniversary. The card attached said _To:_ _Gil, Love: Sara_ in her familiar script.

He carried the package down the hall to check on her. She was still asleep when he entered the room, but woke up to the sound of him getting undressed. "Did they find the girl?"

"Yeah. Turned out to be a custody case, she was safe in Summerlin with the mom's family."

"Did you open your package," she asked while blinking up at him.

"Wanted to check on you first," he replied sliding into the cool sheets. He took the package off the nightstand and proceeded to open it. Inside was the smallest pair of socks he'd ever seen. And the best part? They were pink.


	2. Princesses

**TITLE:** Princesses  
**AUTHOR:** jenbachand  
**PAIRING:** Grissom/Sara  
**RATING:** General  
**SUMMARY:** Halloween fluffiness.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I made no money from the writing of this fic.  
**NOTES:** Geek kidlet fluffy Halloween goodness. Thanks so much to mingsmommy for the speedy beta. Set as toddler, so sometime after Unplanned, but before Soft Glow

* * *

"Trick-a-Treat. Smell my feets. Gimme sumthin' good to eat."

"Where did you learn that little girl?" Sara looked in her mirror at Betsy who was kicking her feet as she sang the Halloween ditty from the backseat.

"Uncle Greg," the toddler replied before launching into another round of the song.

Making her way to the lab on Halloween night was not exactly what Sara had originally planned for her night off. But Greg had called her whining about not getting to see his girl on her night, and that he had something extra special planned for Betsy, so could Sara please, please, please bring Betsy to the lab for a quick round of trick-or-treating.

Betsy Grissom was a princess for her third Halloween on the planet .Her costume was complete with tiara, scepter, billowy pink gown, and sparkly shoes. All in pretty princess pink. With sparkles.

They had been shopping one afternoon for costumes when Betsy turned curious eyes to her mother and asked, "Mommy costume too?"

And she had bought a matching costume in lovely lady lilac. Grissom had secretly been pleased at Sara's holiday purchase, and when mother and daughter dressed up for him before he left for work, he proclaimed he had the two most beautiful princesses in all the land. Which pleased Betsy to no end.

So after trick-or-treating the neighbors, who all cooed over the mommy & daughter costumes, the Grissom women headed to the lab for what Sara was sure to be a "Princess Betsy" festival. It wasn't that that she didn't want people to proclaim her daughter the most fantastically wonderful little girl, because she was, it was just that Greg never did anything by half when it came to Betsy. Her first Christmas, when she had barely been able to sit up to open presents, the sheer volume of packages from Greg made Santa look like a Scrooge.

Greg was waiting for them in the parking lot and proceeded to whisk Betsy up into his arms and carried her into the lab. Sara toting two plastic pumpkins, nearly full of candy already, followed along, smiling at her daughters delighted giggles.

The day before, when Sara went home, there were a few decorations up at the lab, but nothing like what greeted her upon entering the building. Every station in the lab was decorated with more stuff than Sara had seen at two Halloween stores combined. Judy's desk was probably the most elaborate. Cobwebs, jack-o-lanterns, a cauldron that was bubbling, a fake cat, and Judy herself dressed as a witch. When Greg set Betsy down she scampered to Sara for her pumpkin and then back to Judy's desk.

"Trick-a-Treat," said Betsy holding out her candy bucket. Judy gave the little girl a huge smile and a handful of candy. Judy then looked over at Sara who shook her head no, thinking she'd need the extra room in her pumpkin for Betsy's overflow.

Archie had _It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown_ playing on the big screen and gave Betsy a cellophane wrapped popcorn ball. Hodges had bags of gummy bugs (sucking up to the bossman as always), Wendy had bags of candy corn, Mandy had assorted chocolates, Bobby presented the princesses with caramel apples (wrapped in adorable Halloween bags), and when they entered the break room, was the piece-de-resistance. The team had turned it into some sort of mini fall festival. There was a tub with apples, an actual hay bale, a skeleton dressed in feather boas sat next to Dr. Robbins, while Nick and Warrick were debating the merits of pumpkin bread versus pumpkin pie as a dessert.

"Where Daddy?" Betsy asked the assembled group. The men as one descended on the little girl, first telling her that her dad would be back soon, and then taking her around the various attractions in the room.

"You did good Greg." Sara gave him a hug. "This is all great."

"Well, you know, we all love the little geek baby. And it's been a pretty slow evening. Cath and Griss offered to take the one call we've gotten tonight," Greg explained. Betsy called out to him once she reached the skeleton and he headed over to listen to her ask questions and giggle at the costume decorating the bones.

Sara took a seat at the table and was promptly served pumpkin goodies by Nick and Warrick. She smiled at the two men, but wouldn't give them a definitive answer on what was better (she secretly thought Gil's pumpkin soup had the desserts beat by a mile). After an hour or so, Betsy crawled up into her mother's lap and cuddled up to her chest. The men all had drifted away to other parts of the lab by then, but Sara hated to leave without seeing her husband. She didn't have to wait long though, after another half hour Catherine walked by and gave Sara an amused smile while gesturing towards the trace lab with her kit. Gil followed a few minutes later and gave her a soft smile.

"How long has she been out?" he whispered. Sara went to stand up, but he stopped her and gently lifted their daughter into his arms. Betsy instinctively wrapped her arms around her dad's neck and snuffled back to sleep.

"About thirty minutes. We should probably get going but I wanted to see you before we left," Sara whispered back as she stood up and kissed his cheek. They made their way down the hall and out the front door. After he strapped Betsy into her car seat he quietly closed the door on the car.

"You really do make a beautiful princess Sara. Your name has always suited you. I'm the luckiest man in the kingdom," Gil raised a hand to her hair. He twirled a stray curl around his finger and leaned in for a kiss. Sara stood there in the parking lot, with both hands full of candy laden plastic pumpkins, being kissed by her wonderful husband and thought she was perhaps the luckiest princess in the land and no matter what anyone said, there really was a happily ever after.


	3. Soft Glow

**Title: **Soft Glow  
**Author: **jenbachand  
**Rating: **General  
**Spoilers:** Through Season 6  
**Author's Notes:** Entry for the candle challenge. Thanks to jeckastar33 for the super quick beta & rewording of a few things. Not mine; they belong to CBS & the rest.

* * *

The soft glow of the candle illuminates the faces of my family. Because that's what this ragtag bunch is…my family. Greg is sitting next to me with a wide smile on his face. His hair is not spiky or wildly colored anymore, but his personality is still vibrant and fun. Nick and Warrick are seated on the other side of Greg. They occasionally tease him, but it's all good natured. They've all been friends for so long now. Catharine is on the other end of the table sitting next to Jim. Copper and Brass is how I like to think of them. Jim has helped Catherine through her rough times, and she is better for it. Blue eyes that only could only belong to Gil Grissom are twinkling at me; the smile on his face is soft and happy. I feel so lucky that I have such a tender and caring person in my life.

"Make a wish and blow," comes from beside me, and I look up into brown eyes that match my own. Mom made sure everyone was here for my fifth birthday. I wanted a grown-up dinner party for my birthday because I'm a big girl now. I'm starting kindergarten in two weeks, and daddy says I'm going to learn a lot, and be smart just like him.

I close my eyes and wish for another wonderful year, and that Greg bought me the super deluxe Barbie house like I showed him last week. I blow out the candle shaped like the number five and everyone claps and starts singing "Happy Birthday". I look up at my mom and smile. Sara Sidle-Grissom, who is the best mommy in the world, smiles back. She drops a kiss on my head and whispers how much she loves me, then proceeds to cut the cake and dish it out to everyone when the singing stops. I think that I'm the luckiest girl in the world, especially when mom slides a big corner piece with extra frosting in front of me.


	4. Kindergarten Chaos

**TITLE:** Kindergarten Chaos  
**AUTHOR:** jenbachand  
**PAIRING:** Grissom/Sara  
**RATING:** General  
**SUMMARY:** How Betsy Grissom came to be home schooled.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I made no money from the writing of this fic.  
**NOTES:** Thanks to the lovely mingsmommy for the beta. This is how I'd like to see Grissom retire/return to teaching/become a househusband. This is set in my geek kid series. It is set after Soft Glow and before Joy.

* * *

**Monday Morning.**

Betsy Grissom was not settling into kindergarten as her parents had hoped. Rather than the days free to sleep and have a few hours of alone time, her parents had spent almost every day of the first two weeks of school talking to her teacher, Ms. Grey. A tall slender woman who was, in Sara's opinion, much too severe for a teacher of five and six year olds, and a woman who had no clue how to handle gifted children.

She was also thoroughly intimidated by the Grissom child.

That morning after dropping Betsy off at school, Sara was looking forward to a long bath and a nap before Grissom got home from court. Instead, she had only been able to start her soak when the phone rang.

Apparently, Betsy had suggested that instead of learning one letter of a word at a time, her classmates learn word recognition instead, and had defended her stance by citing that she and her two regular playmates also in the class, could all read the words on the board, rather than the letters alone.

And instead of setting Betsy and her compatriots to the side with books, the teacher had deemed it necessary to set Betsy in time out. Alone.

And when Betsy refused to answer the teacher when called on after her time out, and her friends had followed suit, Sara's precocious daughter had been sent to the principal.

At least it was a situation she understood. But there was no spanking awaiting her daughter at home, like had been for Sara the one time she had argued with a teacher. She would have to speak with her daughter about interrupting her bath time though.

* * *

**Wednesday Lunch.**

Two days ago, Gil Grissom had a very serious discussion with his daughter. He did not want his daughter to be ostracized for being smart and endure the same lonely childhood he had experienced, although there really wasn't much concern of that happening. She had friends who always wanted to have her over to spend the night, or who wanted to stay the night at the Grissom household.

The problem was that none of the staff at her school seemed to know what to do with her. She was reading at a second grade level, but the school didn't want to advance her to a different age group.

They also seemed to be affronted that Betsy had taught her friends to sign and they were quickly teaching the rest of the class.

And apparently the class thought it great fun to only answer with hand signs.

He pinched the bridge of his nose just thinking about the day last week when the teacher had called nearly in tears.

So, Monday after Sara had retrieved their little girl from school, they had a family discussion on proper school room behavior and, being the indulgent parents they were, rewards were set for engaging in said appropriate behavior.

Betsy had argued her points, and they were valid points, but the one thing that had truly made his head ache was when she put her hands on her hips and stated her level of annoyance with her teacher.

"I'm sorry, but I think Ms. Grey is behaving like a fascist."

Which made him wonder what books his daughter had been reading.

After much more debate it was decided that a kitten would be acquired if she could behave for six weeks. It was decided that proper behavior included not arguing educational theory with her teacher or inciting an uprising amongst her peers. While Betsy could be a determined little girl when she wanted something, he did not hold out much hope of her making it the length of time in order to add a feline member to their family.

He was just undressing for a nap before Sara came home from testifying at the Miller trial when the phone rang. He groaned as he read the caller ID. Sunny Valley School.

Betsy Grissom had decided that rather than print the same letter on her worksheet over and over, she would use as many words as possible starting with the letter P (the letter of the week) to tell the teacher what a_Pointless Project Penning P's with Pretty Pencils_ was.

He would have to congratulate her on being creative. After he explained why there would be no Purring Pet anytime soon.

* * *

**Thursday Evening.**

Conrad Ecklie really didn't like the Grissoms. They had the highest solve rates in the lab. If paired on a case, they could usually wrap it up and be home before sunrise. And they were undeniably the happiest family he had ever witnessed.

They were also a large chunk of his budget. Well not the pair of them. Really just Gil Grissom. His status as a forensic entomologist and length of time in his job made him a budgetary drain. He had few options for getting rid of either of them, but he had to trim the budget somewhere.

Looking through his e-mail one last time before heading home, an idea struck, and he made a few quick phone calls.

In Gil Grissom's mind, an e-mail from Ecklie was never a good way to start off his shift, and this one specifically asked that he come by his office before heading out into the field.

It had been a long day, and he still had an eight hour shift to get through. He and Sara had spent the morning discussing what, if anything to do about their daughter's education. They had the name of a private school specializing in gifted children and a brochure on home schooling the principal had thrust in his hand when he picked Betsy up Wednesday. While the private school was an option, home schooling would probably a better choice, just not a feasible one at this point in time.

Rather than put off the meeting with his supervisor, he headed down the hall to see what torture awaited him.

"Ah, Gil. Come in and shut the door please, we have a lot to discuss," Ecklie said with an almost gleeful tone to his voice.

* * *

**Friday Morning.**

"Are you both coming to class with me today?" asked Betsy from the backseat of Sara's hybrid SUV. Gil was driving, Sara was worrying the seatbelt in the passenger seat, and Betsy was strapped into her booster seat in the back seat, sipping organic, hormone free milk, packaged with a happy cow on the carton. "This girl, Susan, her mom came to class last week to volunteer. She was nice and brought cupcakes. And Roger's dad came to talk to the class. He's a pilot in the Air Force."

"Yes and no honey. We're" Grissom paused wondering if they should have discussed it with her at home like Sara had wanted to, "we're going to spend part of the day with you later this morning, but we'll be in a meeting with your principal for a while."

"I'm not in trouble already am I?" came the quiet voice from the backseat.

"No sweetie," Sara quickly to reassured her daughter. She gave Grissom a look that clearly restated her opinion, as she turned to face her daughter. "Daddy is going to be changing jobs, and part of that change means that he'll have his days free."

"All right," Betsy nodded. She took another sip from her milk box and smiled at her mother.

"He's going to start home schooling you also. So today will be your last day of class," Sara finished. "Do you understand what that means?"

"Sure. Daddy will be teaching me my lessons and not make me do stupid letter pages, and he won't get upset when I want to read a book instead of coloring," Betsy finished primly. She smiled the Sidle Smile back at the originator of said smile, causing Sara to reflect it back. "But what will Daddy do for money? Is he going to make you pay all the bills now?"

"No Betsy," Grissom said with a little gruffness. "I'm going to be teaching in the afternoons and evenings at the university. I'm going to teach bug classes. I won't stick your mom with all the bills to pay."

"Oh, all right then." Betsy giggled and finished her milk just as they pulled into the school parking lot.

The three Grissoms headed towards the school, a new adventure on the horizon for them all. Grissom would be teaching both his daughter and students, with the occasional consulting job for the lab. Sara would be supervising the night shift, and Betsy? She would be enjoying her days free to start plotting how to make the world conform to her ideas.

And how to talk her father into that kitten.


	5. Joy

Title: Joy

Author: jenbachand

Rating: General

Summary: Christmas is for family.

Spoilers: We'll say anything through December 2006.

Author's Notes: Secret Santa fic for aflaminghalo who wanted a picnic and a guest appearance by Brass. Set in the same universe as Unplanned and Soft Glow. Thanks to Mingsmommy for the beta work.

Sara was late coming home. Grissom watched the door along with the serious little girl sitting next to him. The two of them were playing at Christmas cheer. _The Grinch_ was on the big screen, and Cindy Lou Who was currently interviewing the citizens.

Grissom thought his daughter could show the little Who girl a few things about interrogation. At five years old, she could wheedle even the biggest secrets out of her "uncles". Especially Greg, the younger man only had to be given the miniature version of the Sidle Smile, and he started spilling his guts about anything she wanted to know. Gil Grissom didn't even want to think about the sheer volume of toys Greg Sanders had been conned into buying for his daughter.

She also ran her playgroup with an iron fist. She'd been reading and writing for over a year; that along with her ability to sign had made her a natural leader. They usually played school, and she was slowly teaching the other kids who made their way to the Grissom household the importance of proper printing techniques and word recognition.

A knock on the door startled the two of them. There had never been carolers in their subdivision, the mail came earlier in the day, and most of the CSI team was trying to wrap up their cases for a couple days off. Everyone was coming for dinner tomorrow on Christmas day. A potluck dinner with the Grissom family providing the meat and meat alternatives, a tradition since the first Christmas they spent together as a married couple. Whoever was knocking at the door was certainly a mystery to the two Grissoms in residence. The peephole did not provide an answer right away to the mystery, but it did provide a few clues. The guest on the porch had an uncomfortable demeanor housed in an ill fitting Santa suit and arms loaded down with garishly wrapped presents and a sack beside him on the ground. Grissom grinned as he opened the door.

"Ho Ho Ho," the booming voice came from the man on the porch.

"Uncle Jim," wassquealed in a painfully high pitch from the littlest Grissom as she launched herself at the legs of the man on the porch.

"Hey Kitten. Merry Christmas." Jim said carrying a velvet bag with far too many presents in it, and Gil Grissom smiled broadly at his friend. The hardened detective's love for his little girl was the stuff of myth and legend. Since her birth, Jim had spent more money on little dresses and shoes for his daughter than perhaps even he and Sara had. Catherine's influence was shown there as well, as most of the little dresses and shoes had a designer tag.

"Sara wanted me to let you know she's almost done with her case," Jim said as he unloaded his bag, setting most of the presents under the tree.

"These are for tomorrow Kitten," he motioned to the ones under the tree, his voice softening as he addresses the little girl. Then he took one last gift out of the bag and handed it to her, smiling tenderly. "But this one is for today."

Let it never be said that his girls were unenthusiastic about presents. Both were wrapping paper rippers, destroying ribbon and glossy paper with fervor that bordered on annihilation. Grissom winced at the hasty destruction of the beautifully crafted paper and beribboned presentation. Inside the box from Jim was a Christmas nightgown, which his daughter was currently cooing over. She made a show of getting up to give Santa Jim a hug, which caused the detective to blush. Jim was thanked profusely by the young Grissom as he left, saying he'd be there early in the morning for present opening.

As he picked up paper and instructed his daughter to put the gown in her room, he noticed the time. It was nearly lunch and no sign of his wife; perhaps they should do something to take their minds off Sara's absence.

"How about a picnic?"

"It's too cold for a picnic in the woods Daddy," she said giggling. Clearly she thought her father was a few ants short of an ant farm.

"How about a picnic by the fireplace then? We can get pillows and pretend they're rocks, and spread out the big blue blanket. I'll even let you make your own sandwich."

She was contemplating. The look of utter concentration on her face was almost comical. Picnics were a summer tradition which she loved, and she loved "helping" in the kitchen. He realized setting her up with some bread and peanut butter and jelly would be messy, but it **_would_** occupy her for a bit.

"Can I have turkey and jelly?" She asked hopefully.

"Um, sure." He shuddered inwardly. "Won't it taste odd though?"

"We always have cranberry with turkey, and that's just like jelly." She was so matter of fact about it he couldn't help but smile.

"Strawberry or grape?" He asked in a serious voice, as though offering a life altering choice.

"Raspberry I think," she said as she nodded her little head.

He suppressed a laugh at his daughter's logic as he gathered the items for the impromptu picnic. They made quick work of sandwiches and snacks. He made sure to put a vegetarian one together for Sara in case she came home soon. His daughter was playing along perfectly, insisting they find the right spot in the "park" for a picnic, and declaring the hearth perfect ("its right next to this lovely tree, Daddy"). They both spread out the blanket and unloaded the basket (she insisted a picnic wasn't one without the basket). The fire was warm, his daughter was telling him a tale about a fairy princess and the prince who loved her and Grissom was quite certain a former DNA tech was the star of her production. She was just starting to get sleepy when the front door opened letting in a blast of cold air. Sara looked frazzled, but at the sight of her family she began to beam.

"A picnic?" She quirked an eyebrow at her husband, looking for an explanation.

"A Christmas Picnic Mommy," her daughter corrected her excitedly, "I think it should be a new tradition. Like the advent calendar with the chocolates."

Sara joined them on the blanket. She smiled at her husband around her sandwich, as she listened to a recount of her daughter's day, and relaxed with her family.

"Would you like to hear my story Mommy?" At Sara's nod, their daughter started over with the story of the fairy princess and her prince, only with more detail this time. For two science geeks, they both felt their daughter was certain to be a literary genius when she grows up. That or a dictator of a small, well educated country.

Both of her parents were smiling at her. She was a serious little girl, yet she took childish delight in small things, just as they took delight in her. She was the light of their lives. Gil Grissom sent silent thanks for all the joy in his life, most especially his brilliant, beautiful girls.


	6. Alien Invasion

**Title:** Alien Invasion  
**Author:** jenbachand  
**Rating:** General  
**Pairing:** Grissom/Sara  
**Disclaimer:** I made no profit from the writing of this fic.  
**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific but we'll say through 7x17  
**Author's Notes:** For **gipsy** with vague reference to The X Files & part of my my geek kidlets universe.

* * *

There were little green men all over her living room. On the couch, near the television, even one on the coffee table. 

All of them were staring at her.

But it was her house and little green men or no, she wanted to see her family. So she strode through the living room, down the hall, and into her daughter's room.

Stretched out on the pink frilly bed, was her husband and their five year-old daughter.

And he was covered in the plastic aliens as well.

"Should I call Mulder and Scully?" Sara asked, trying not to giggle.

"Daddy's area 51," said her daughter, in all seriousness. That did it. Sara slid down the wall laughing. Her husband scowled and started to move.

"Earthquake," Betsy shouted as he rose from the bed. He picked the little girl up and hoisted her above his head while she giggled.

"Alien invasions are cause for alarm girls," he said sitting Betsy down next to her mother and giving them both a stern look. "Little green men taking over our house is very serious."

When his lip twitched, both the Grissom females collapsed into giggles again.


	7. Fuzzy Caterpillar

**TITLE: **Fuzzy Caterpillar  
**AUTHOR:** jenbachand  
**PAIRING:**Grissom/Sara  
**RATING: **General  
**SUMMARY: **The Grissom family enjoys a day among the butterflies.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I made no money from the writing of this fic.  
**NOTES:** This was for mingsmommy who requested Fuzzy Caterpillar & Grissom/Sara. Part of my Geek!Kid series, set around the time of Alien Invasion

* * *

Delighted squeals had Sara smiling behind her camera as she snapped a picture of her daughter and husband. Grissom was transferring a fuzzy caterpillar onto their daughter's hand as butterflies passed by her head. The insect was inching its way up her arm making the entire family giddy. Sara kept snapping pictures as they wound their way through the Bellagio's botanical gardens.

When a huge Monarch Butterfly landed on Grissoms' butt as he bent over to point something out to Betsy, Sara snapped a picture that would hold a place of honor on her desk.

A brand new copy of Eric Carle's classic "The Very Hungry Caterpillar" had been purchased in the gift shop along with a new backpack covered in butterflies, and now Betsy was rapidly explaining how she wanted to raise butterflies when she grew up. Sara didn't have to even take her eyes off the road to know Grissom's smile was huge, but she did sneak a quick glance at him when they stopped at the next intersection. She could practically hear his thoughts on how to turn their daughter to the world of entomology running through his mind.

She just hoped he wouldn't point out that caterpillars did not in fact eat apples or salami or pizza or ice cream.


	8. Another One

**TITLE:** Another One  
**AUTHOR:** jenbachand  
**PAIRING:** Grissom/Sara  
**RATING:** Teen  
**SUMMARY:** Grissom has a question for Sara.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I made no money from the writing of this fic.  
**NOTES:** Thanks to the lovely scullyseviltwin for the beta. Belated birthday ficlet for partly bouncy. This is set in my geek kid series. It is set after Alien Invasion and before Blue.

* * *

The morning had been spent cooing over Nick's son; a bouncing baby boy, who had obviously been awaiting his father's arrival from work. The baby had emerged into the world within five minutes of Nick's arrival at the hospital and the Stokes family hadn't been the same since. Nick's wife had been a sweaty mess, but upon seeing her boys, as well as the entire team, had smiled indulgently, and allowed them all in the room. Sara thought Nick's wife was a saint. After Betsy's birth she had only wanted was to sleep. Well, that and cuddle with her family. 

Grissom had arrived with Betsy who looked groggy and rather put out to be awake before the sun was up. She was promptly swept up into Greg's arms and escorted to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"No doughnuts Greg," Sara called out hearing her daughter giggle. Greg really was too indulgent of her daughter's whims. Heaven help him if he ever had a daughter of his own.

Grissom had congratulated the Stokes and taken possession of the baby. He sat in the rocking chair in the hospital room, smiling indulgently at Nick's progeny and whispering seriously to the baby. Nick caught Sara's eye at the mention of bugs and gave her a huge smile and a wink. When she noticed the new mother nodding off, she scooped the baby out of Grissom's hands, deposited him in his father's arms, and-tugging Gil's hands-headed in search of their daughter.

She only hoped Greg hadn't let her slip into a bout of sugar induced hyperactive behavior, and if he had, he'd be pulling the worst duty she could talk Catherine into assigning him tonight.

* * *

It was a few days after the arrival of the newest Stokes to the world, when Grissom's voice interrupted her evening routine.

"Do you ever think of having another one?"

Sara stopped brushing her teeth and looked into the mirror to see Grissom standing in the doorway. He had taken bedtime duty while she got ready for work. Putting the dog out one last time, tucking in Betsy, and then letting the dog back in, before he joined his wife in the bathroom.

"Another one what?" She asked, truly curious as to where his thoughts would lead.

"Another kid? I was just curious," he said, shuffling in the doorway. He had a slight blush to his cheeks that belied his usual calm appearance. Sara found it rather adorable.

"I haven't in a while, but I used to. Why, she's not enough for you to handle?" Sara asked and winked at him in the mirror. When she noticed the discomfort in his reflected image, she finished her teeth to give him a minute to organize his thoughts.

"But you have, in the past?" At her nod, he continued, "I've been doing some reading, and it would be a good time. Betsy's development wouldn't be hindered, and well," he paused, "I miss baby smells."

She didn't think he meant dirty diapers or spit-up, but she thought she knew what he meant.

That sweet scent of clean baby. The soft aroma of love that you inhaled when you held them close. Baby powder and lotion and innocence.

His face was bright red by now. Sara took pity on her husband and turned around to give him a dazzling smile. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze.

"I haven't thought about it in a few years. It's not like we were spring chickens when we had Betsy," she said. His hands ghosted up her back, the light touch igniting a fire in her blood. A couple of busy days at work and a precocious daughter waiting on her when she got home meant a serious lack in quality time spent with her spouse.

"Can you be late?" he whispered in her ear. The husky tone made heat pool in her belly. His nipping kisses along her neck made her think calling sick, yet alone late, a good idea. She was toying with the buttons of Gil's shirt when she heard it.

The distinct sniffle of her little girl.

She craned her neck to see the littlest Grissom standing in the hall, teddy bear in hand and tears on her face.

"I had a bad dream," the sad little voice declared. Sara hurried over and bent down in front of her daughter.

"What did you dream about?" she asked as she gently wiped the tears from Betsy's face.

"I dreamed that Bruno died," she sobbed and launched herself into her mother's arms. While their boxer was getting older, Dr. Shelby had assured them that he had three or four good years left in him thanks to arthritis medicine and a good diet.

Sara gave her husband a pleading look. His knees creaked as he knelt down to encircle his family in his arms.

"You heard what the vet said sweetie, he's in good health, and will be with us for a good long while still." He hadn't thought what the veterinarian had said was all that upsetting, but to a five year old who had never lost anyone in her life, the thought of her beloved pet not being curled up at the foot of her bed was probably very frightening. As he thought back over the interaction between girl and dog over the last few days, there had been a noticeable difference in her treatment of the canine.

Once their daughter was tucked in and assured that her companion wasn't going anywhere for a good long while, they returned to their bedroom so Sara could finish getting ready for work. Grissom sat on the bed and watched her finish her evening routine. He was still slightly dazzled by how beautiful Sara was. Time was settling well on her, and it delighted him. She still had a natural beauty that could excite him with one glance from her. She was applying the little bit of make-up she wore when she caught his eye in the mirror.

"I have an appointment next week. Do you want me to talk to Dr. Irwin about our options?" Sara inquired after applying her lipstick. His shy smile and twinkling eyes answered her question. At his nod, she winked at him in the mirror. Another baby wasn't something she had thought about in a long while, but it wasn't something she didn't think about from time to time. And if Grissom was on board with it, it wouldn't hurt to dream a little about a new baby with his eyes and her smile.


	9. Blues

Title: Blues

Author: jenbachand  
Rating: General

Spoilers: Anything through December 2006

Pairing: GSR

Author's Notes: For a fic challenge using the prompt Blue Paint. Set in the same universe as Unplanned and Soft Glow and Joy.

Blue. It's everywhere. Daddy put blue paint on the door that once was his office. Now it's the baby's room. The baby is the only thing anyone talks about. Stupid baby.

Blue is also the color of Daddy's eyes, and lately the only place his eyes seem to be is on Mommy's tummy. His eyes were on me last week as I told my parents about the last day of school, but then Mommy made a noise about the baby moving and Daddy had to go and put his hand on her tummy. He smiled and asked if I wanted to feel my baby brother kick. I asked to be excused from dinner.

When Greg asks me if I want to paint a picture for the baby with the blue paint we've found in his desk drawer, I scream at him.

"No, I don't want to do anything for the baby. I hate everything about the baby. AND I HATE BLUE PAINT," I scream as I run to the bathroom. I've been in the lab so many times getting lost is not an option. I go into the last stall, lock the door, pull my legs up onto the seat, and start crying. Daddy's class was at the body farm, and I couldn't go with him. Mommy is only able to do paperwork, so Daddy had dropped me off at the lab this morning. Greg had been waiting at the door and given me a hug. I'm really not mad at Greg. I just miss being the one to make Mommy and Daddy smile those special smiles.

I also realize Mommy will be here in a minute, so if I don't want to be found, I'll either have to be quiet or find another place to hide. I wish Uncle Jim's office was here, he'd hide me out for a while. And probably buy me some new shoes to cheer me up.

"Sweetheart, are you in here," Mommy's voice sounds worried as it echoes off the tiled walls. I'm a horrible little girl making her worry, but I'm tired of blue stuff, and I think I have what Warrick said were the blues. Odd that one blue thing has lead to another. I get up and unlock the door. Mommy really does look worried, it makes me feel worse.

"Oh sweetie we never meant to upset you. We've been so wrapped up in the baby. I'm so sorry," Mommy says. Her voice is thick with tears as she pulls me into a hug. Her hugs are different from Daddy's. He hugs me all the time with little hugs and big hugs both. Mommy doesn't really hug anyone much, but when she does you know how much she loves you. They really are that good. I start crying again, I can't help it.

"It's just everyone talks about the baby, and when they talk to me they talk about the baby, and nobody wants to just talk to me anymore." I'm sobbing, but nobody has really talked to me without first talking about how I felt about the baby. Mommy's arms tighten around me. Mommy tilts my face up and wipes my tears. She looks like she could cry too.

"I'm so sorry baby. We really didn't think we'd ever have another baby. We've just been so excited, we forgot all about our first pride and joy." She cuddles me close and strokes my back.

"Tomorrow we'll do stuff as a family. No talk of the baby, and no blue paint." There's a twinkle in her eye and she's smiling at me. I know we'll have to talk about me yelling at Greg and the baby, but I know things will be all right.


	10. Lingering Sadness

Title: Lingering Sadness  
Author: jenbachand  
Rating: Teen  
Pairing: Grissom/Sara  
Summary: A look at family life.  
Spoilers: Through current point in Season 7, but it's a future fic, so nothing really.   
Author's Notes: A thousand years couple months ago scullyseviltwin challenged me to write a fic on post partum depression. She had to poke me a couple times on it, but I finally got around to finishing it. It's part of my Grissom & Sara baby/family series. Much thanks to mingsmommy for putting up with me and to phdelicious for giving it a second look over. I of course don't own anything that might be credited to CBS and others or Disney.

...CSI...CSI...CSI...

"You don't have to go back tonight."

"Well, the criminals of Las Vegas won't stop breaking laws just because I want to spend more time with my kids." Sara had gotten up early and dressed, but had spent the last hour in the nursery with their son. Nursing the baby first, then, just sitting in the glider with him. The light was soft and low; the air in the nursery was cool and baby powder scented.

Their daughter was sound asleep in her bed. When Sara hadn't joined him to tuck her in, he'd gone looking for her. Grissom had been watching her stand at the crib for the last 10 minutes talking softly to their son.

To tell the truth, he had been worried about her going back to work. Seven years ago, she'd bounced back from Elizabeth's birth, without batting an eyelash. This time around she seemed worn and world weary.

In the three months since Robert had been born, she's been distracted, cried frequently, and he's had to wake her up from nightmares at least once a week. Huddled to his chest sobbing, she's choked out what an inadequate mother she thinks she is, and no matter how much he's tried to tell her how wonderful she is as a mother, how much everyone has told her, she still is so afraid of failing. Of being worse than her mother. Of letting him down. Of hurting their children.

She says, "It's just 'Baby Blues'," but her lingering sadness has him worried that it is more than that. Worried enough to Google post partum depression.

He suggested a working mother's support group once, and she burst into tears.

"Sara, you have more time on the books than I did when I left. You can take a few extra weeks if you'd like." He entered the nursery on soft feet and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I feel like if I don't go back to work my brain will be nursed out of me." Her tone was sad. She probably would have liked nothing more than to take him back to bed with Betsy & Robbie and cut themselves off from the outside world.

His heart clenched at this helpless feeling. He wanted to make it better, to make her smile again. He knew this was something she wanted to do for herself. To prove she could be both a mother and a professional. Her fears and insecurities, the ones she only shares with him, are some of the greatest gifts she has given him. He has told her frequently how amazed he is by her; he hopes it helps.

"You could always take time off and finish your doctorate. I could spend more time with my family that way." His teaching job and consulting for the lab have allowed him plenty of time with the kids. He's enjoyed having Sara home with him these last few months also. Watching mother and son nap had come to be one of his favorite afternoon events.

She turned in his arms and gave him a watery smile. He gathered her closer, thinking how hard the night was going to be for her. He hugged her a little tighter and dropped a kiss on her head.

"I couldn't do that to Warrick. First you leave, then Catherine gets in trouble one too many times and is out on her ass." She glanced briefly at the crib. "Then I get pregnant again and spend 3 months on maternity leave. The guys all look haggard. I need to go back, for a while at least," she said into his chest.

"Of course, you couldn't honey. I'm just saying, when the team is more complete and the new people have been trained, you could take some time if you wanted." He guided her out of the nursery and into the living room.

He held her close and murmured positive things to her, assured her that they'd be fine, and that Warrick had promised to have her out on time, if not earlier, so she could be home by breakfast time. The smile he felt against his neck eased his fears.

Unfortunately, fate isn't always kind.

Greg's panicked call at four in the morning had had him bundling up his drowsy progeny and driving to an address he had sleepily written down. He replayed the conversation with Greg over and over in his mind as he drove.

...CSI...CSI...

"Sara's sitting in the back of the Denali crying." The young CSI began without preamble. "No…sobbing. It's got us all worried Griss," Greg's voice had a definite note of alarm in it.

"What's the case?" Grissom asked as he swung his legs out of bed. This had been his biggest worry sending his wife back to work tonight. He slipped into the sweats he kept hanging on the glider in their room. He fished his shoes from the closet and set off for his son's room. It was easier to get him bundled up and into the carrier before attempting to wake his oldest.

"We really didn't want her to go out, but Ecklie insisted it was all hands on deck," Greg drew a breath before continuing. "The city comptroller, his young wife, and their newborn were all gunned down during a home invasion. It was just…horrible. The wife was holding the son, huddled in the nursery."

"Jesus, Greg, what was she even doing in the house?" Grissom couldn't keep the note of frustration out of his voice, even as he placed a tender kiss on the baby's forehead to soothe the fussing that had resulted from being roused from the Land of Nod.

Greg sighed, "She wasn't supposed to be. Warrick had assigned Sara the perimeter, she came into ask a question, and saw it." Greg sounded despondent. "She just set her camera down and walked out to the truck and locked herself in and started crying."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes, but I'll need one of you to help me with the kids. They'll probably be asleep, but someone will need to sit with them." Grissom snapped the harness of his son's carrier across the baby's chest. "Just tell her I'm on my way."

...CSI...CSI...

He pulled up to the police line, fishing out his consultant id for the officer manning the barricade. Greg was standing next to a vehicle a few houses up talking to the window, which would have been odd, but he knew his wife was behind it. He parked at the opposite curb, opened up the side where his son's carrier was, and proceeded to unbuckle the baby from the carrier. The night air was crisp, but not cold; luckily the crackle of police radios was quiet enough not to awaken his kids.

Someone tapped his shoulder and Grissom turned around. Greg was standing there, wide eyed, and looking thoroughly out of his depth.

"Could you unbuckle her," he whispered to Greg, nodding his head at his daughter, "and bring her over to us?"

"Sure."

Upon seeing her husband and son, Sara opened the door a bit. He climbed in the back of the truck after handing Robbie to Sara. Greg handed him Betsy and closed the doors on the family. Sara indicated she wanted to hold her daughter also, so he maneuvered them so that Sara was between his legs, their son in her arms, their daughter half lying on Sara between her legs.

"Do you want to talk about it," he whispered in her ear. She shook her head.

After a few minutes, her breathing evened out, and she relaxed back into him.

"I don't think it's just the 'Baby Blues'," she admitted quietly. He nodded, tightening his hold around her.

"I found a post partum depression therapist who specializes in working moms," he whispered gently to her. He wanted to keep her from getting upset again. Well, more upset than she already was.

"You're too good to me," she sniffled.

"We're partners, Sara. But more than that, we're a family. To have and to hold, sickness and health, temper tantrums and teething, creaky knees and all."

His family was small, and a bit warped, and yes, he was robbing and mangling lines from his daughter's favorite movie, but they were his.


	11. Gentle Musician

**Title: **Gentle Musician  
**Author:** jenbachand  
**Rating:** General  
**Pairing:**Grissom/Sara  
**Disclaimer:** I made no profit from the writing of this fic.  
**Spoilers: **Nothing Specific but we'll say through 7x17  
**Author's Notes: **For partlybouncy & part of my geek kidlets universe.

* * *

Her guitar didn't come out very often. Sometimes he'd find her on the bed or, if the weather was right, sitting out on the deck. Strumming along and singing a low, husky melody.

She always insisted she was a poor musician. He couldn't imagine anyone putting more emotion into their playing.

She had taken a few days off to stay with the kids while he went out of town, and he came home to find the case sitting outside the closet. He heard the music drifting down the hall to his bedroom.

Curled up in their parents' bed, were his two children, dozing in the afternoon sun while their mother played her guitar and sang to them a soft lullaby.


	12. Demon Dog

**Title:** Demon Dog  
**Author:** jenbachand  
**Rating:** General  
**Pairing:** Grissom/Sara  
**Disclaimer:** I made no profit from the writing of this fic.  
**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific but we'll say through 7x17  
**Author's Notes:** For mingsmommy & part of my my geek kidlets universe.

* * *

The search began by digging through the hamper, moved to the bedroom in the hopes that Gil had done laundry, and wound up in the living room facing the dog.

The dog her daughter had begged for.

The EVIL dog. A Pembroke Welsh Corgi that had made its way to the Grissom household after months of research to choose the perfect pet for their children.

Betsy's EVIL DEMON dog. The foxish face and squat body of her children's protector.

The face that was currently looking up at her.

With her favorite pair of panties lying in shreds at her feet.


	13. A Pirate's Life

**TITLE:** A Pirate's Life  
**AUTHOR:** jenbachand  
**PAIRING:** Grissom/Sara  
**RATING:** Teen  
**SUMMARY:** A wee bit of piratey fluff.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I got me no treasure from writin' this here piece o'fluff.  
**NOTES:** Arrgh! Avast yee land lubbers. Though it not be _Talk Like A Pirate Day_ anymore, that day be the inspiration for this fic here. Me thanks be going out to mingsmommy the sauciest wench east of the Mississippi River, for beta readin for me. This fic be set in my Geek!Kid series and it be takin place after Demon Dog.

* * *

"Rubber Ducky you're the one. You make bath time lots of fun. Rubber Ducky I'm awfully fond of you." 

The accompanying squeaks and giggles coming from Betsy's bathroom let Grissom know that Sara was currently washing their daughter's hair. Sara had imparted the joys of bubble baths early in Betsy's life, and between the two of them he thought they owned every scent _Bath & Body Works _made.

"Argh Daddy! Pirate Time!"

Greg had volunteered to baby sit a few weeks ago so that the Grissom adults could have a date night. He brought kid friendly movies Sara had approved.

Unfortunately Robbie Grissom had taken to _Pirates of the Caribbean_ with an unholy glee. If the toddler currently squirming in his arms had anything to do with it, the Grissom name would be associated with the buckling of swashes in the future.

Sara found it highly amusing. Betsy was quite content to play along as Elizabeth Swan. Grissom, who had been subjected to more pirate-speak in the last few weeks than in all his previous years on earth, just found it tiring.

But as parents, wanting to raise well adjusted, normal children, they both tried their best to encourage their children's creativity. So he was trying to take the pirate phase in stride. Wearing the eye-patch and pirate hat when his son asked and always helping to find the treasure.

When Brass had heard from Sara about their son's fascination with pirates he showed up with the monstrosity currently floating in the six foot tub in the master bathroom.

A two foot long, floating pirate ship his son refused to get in the tub without, complete with pirates, treasure chest, and a damsel for placing in distress.

There also was the waterproof hat complete with skull and crossbones that Sara had picked up at the toy store.

He put his son in the tub and proceeded to go through their routine. He'd give the toddler about 10 minutes to act out his floating fantasy, complete with canon fire and pirate-y voices. His son even did a parrot squawk when setting the plastic bird to flight.

"You wear hat Daddy," came the voice from the tub.

"Nar, I not be a proper pirate thar boy. Only the captain can wear the pirate's hat." His son's giggles were worth the little embarrassment he felt at using the ridiculous tone. As Grissom dipped the washcloth in the water, the foam hat was unceremoniously plopped on his head.

"You the captain now, Daddy." His son's broad smile was worth the water now dripping down his neck.

"Argh! If I be the captain now, I say it be time for washing of dirty little pirate boys," he exclaimed while starting to scrub down the toddler.

* * *

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me."

Sara heard the voices of the Grissom males coming from Robbie's bedroom indicating that they had finished her son's bath. Betsy was already tucked in and reading with a thirty minute limit before she had to turn out the light. Knowing her husband would be in to check on her before she left for work, she headed down the hall to start getting ready.

When Grissom came into the bedroom Sara couldn't help but giggle at him. He was wearing Robbie's pirate hat. Realizing why she was laughing, he went to take it off.

"Leave it. It is after all _Talk Like A Pirate Day_. I just didn't point it out to the kids. I figure you've probably had enough from your son lately to make up for a decade of Pirate Days," Sara turned back to the mirror to finish her hair. Grissom walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.

"You sure are a feisty wench. Perhaps a night spent aboard the _Black Butterfly_ would teach ye to curb your tongue," he whispered in her ear. Nipping kisses along her neck sent shivers throughout her body. Deciding she could be a little late, she turned and gave her husband a searing kiss. As she pulled back she had a smirk on her face.

"Please Captain Grissom. I've heard tales of your wicked deeds. I'm just a simple maiden, ignorant in the ways of the bedroom." The wicked glint in her husband's eyes and teasing smile let her know he'd show her about his wicked deed indeed.

And later that night at the lab when Greg pointed out it was _Talk Like A Pirate Day_ she burst out laughing, privately thinking there were other pirate activities much more fun than talking.


	14. Peace

**Title:**Peace  
**Author: **jenbachand  
**Rating: **General  
**Pairing: **Grissom/Sara  
**Disclaimer: **I made no profit from the writing of this fic.  
**Spoilers: **None really. Part of my Geek!Kids universe.  
**A/N: **This was my birthday gift for mingsmommy, originally posted to lovetheming. Thanks to phdelicious for the beta. Happy Birthday Lisa.

* * *

"Happy Birthday dear Mommy. Happy Birthday to you."

I smile at my family as I blow out my candles. All fifty of them. Betsy was very adamant about making sure they were all on there. As a budding teenager, she likes to tease me about being the older hot mom. I'm still in pretty good shape if I do say so myself.

It is odd sometimes to realize that I am at the point where Grissom was when we first got together. Staring at the moms that make their way to our house with their daughters and sons, none of them older than 40, I can finally grasp what a big step it was for my husband to take in his life. I can also understand why he sometimes felt the need to isolate himself. Although if he tried to pull that stuff today I think I'd have his ears mounted right next to his butterfly collection.

* * *

When I got home this afternoon my house was very quiet. Not something out of the ordinary for a house full of readers who can also communicate through sign language. But there was no music playing, no television; I couldn't even here the dogs snoring. Betsy's room was my first stop in my quest for my family. She was hunched over her desk scribbling away with a book laid open in front of her.

"What's up kiddo?"

"Dad's evil. He took us to the bookstore today and Robbie picked up a book about rocks, and he decided it would be a good time to start geology lessons," she said while flipping through the pages. My husband's insistence on home schooling our kids had perplexed me at first, but our daughter was currently averaging two grade levels ahead in all her subjects, and our son's abilities were progressing along very well also.

"I didn't even get to pick a new journal," Betsy finished looking up with a pout on her face.

"I told you we'd go get you a nice new journal this weekend." I said hugging her. "Your dad's planning something, and having something you can both learn about gives him a bit of a break. Of course I'm sure your book has a whole lot more words than your brother's does," I finished, looking at the heavy tome.

"I have one more essay question to finish and then Dad said we're going out to dinner," she said as she started writing again.

"I'll leave you to it then."

Gil and Robbie were in the office. They were signing something about rocks; I picked up that much. The kids are much better at signing than I will ever hope to be, but I try.

"Hey boys," I said when they paused. Robbie bolted from Gil's lap and ran to me.

"Did you have a good birthday mommy?"

"I did. Judge Meadows let me go early because it was my birthday," I said as I winked at Gil.

"Daddy says we're going out for dinner to celebrate, but we're going to have cake here at home," he said as I picked him up. He's getting too big for me to do it, but I can't help myself. My baby is growing up so fast; I want all the time I can have where he's still small.

When we got back from dinner, the entire team was at our house. That was when Betsy started making a big deal about the candles.

And of course Greg had to encourage her. He still treats her like the precocious smiling toddler she was, but I think she secretly likes it. Plus he buys her anything she wants.

* * *

As they all started singing "Happy Birthday" to me, I thought about all the perils I've faced in my life so far. The highs and lows that have left their mark on my soul and on my body. I am thankful for all of it; they have made me who I am. I make my wish and blow out all the candles, with the helpful assistance of my children.

"Did you make a wish?" my darling husband whispers in my ear. His hands wrap around my waist from behind.

"Of course," I reply, smiling. Betsy is dishing out the cake and directing Greg on the proper size scoop of ice cream to put with the pieces. Both dogs are circling around his feet waiting for the first casualty of the night.

My birthday wish is simple. It is the same thing I have wished for since I was a little girl. It hasn't always been in my life, but the last fifteen years have been mostly full of it.

Peace.


End file.
